


A Winter’s Ball

by amixii10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School Musical References, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Underage Drinking, although im not sure what the drinking age is in France..., gala - Freeform, sort of established lovesquare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Parties of all sort are boring without friends. Adrien doesn’t have to wait long, at least.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Winter’s Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like the ending of this tbh

Adrien looks towards the balcony. Dieu, galas like this were so boring. 

The other superheroes had been invited, but they were elsewhere and besides, he was in his civilian form. So he couldn’t even interact with them. 

He spots Viperion walking into the room, wearing a black bowtie and looking generally uncomfortable. 

Adrien grins in a very cat-like (Chat-like) manner. When they went out on patrols, Viperion was reserved and uncomfortable. Now was the perfect time to talk to him. 

He saunters over to the superhero, holding his glass of wine like an eccentric billionaire. Or possibly Jack Sparrow. He drank half of it in one shot.

He was probably already tipsy, if he was doing this. Who let 16-year-olds drink wine? 

“I don’t remember meeting you,” he lies smoothly. “Care to introduce yourself?” 

Viperion looks down at him and suddenly, Adrien feels incredibly short. 

“I’m Viperion, the superhero who can turn back time. And who might you be?” Viperion responds with ease. 

Pushing away his previous hesitation and awkwardness, Adrien grins salaciously. 

“I’m Adrien Agreste, sonnas heir of Gabriel Agreste. So, when did you become a superhero?” Adrien asks as they walk towards Adrien’s table.

“Ladybug gave me my miraculous around… three months ago?” 

“Ah, so that explains why I haven’t seen you around yet,” Adrien says, sipping his wine. 

What was he doing? Was he okay? Why was he flirting with his teammate? He thinks he’s probably tipsy. 

“Yeah,” Viperion responds, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Their conversation subsequently flows to a stop. 

“Would you like a drink?” Adrien suggests after a moment.

“I’m not of age yet-”

“Does it look like I am?” 

“Is that a trick question?” 

Adrien scoffs, offended. “How old do you think I am?” 

“18? 19?” Viperion lies, knowing full well Adrien’s birthday. After all, he was friends with Marinette when she was obsessed with Adrien. 

“Wow, that hurt my feelings, dude.” 

Viperion leans back in his chair, tipping it back slightly. 

“Well, if I seriously had to guess, maybe 15 or 16?” 

Adrien nods. “Yeah, that’s better. I’m 16, lemme guess how old you are.” 

Viperion nods in response. 

“I was going to say 20-ish, but then you said you weren’t legal so… 17?” 

Viperion finger guns at him. “Spot on. I turn 18 in two months.” 

“Dope,” he responds, finger gunning back. 

They stare at each other awkwardly. 

Adrien regrets all the moments that led up to this. 

Marinette looks at both of them from across the table, clutching her bag tightly.

“Am I interrupting you two? If I am, I can leave-” 

“Oh, no, please stay, Marinette,” Adrien says, reaching over and pulling a seat out. 

She gingerly sits down, mildly uncomfortable. 

“So-”

“Uh-”

“Well-”

The three of them begin at the same time, causing awkward chuckles and general tension. Adrien takes a sip from his glass and Viperion gestures for Marinette to speak.

“Uh, I just wanted to thank Adrien for inviting me as his plus one. And seeing you again is nice,” she says, addressing Viperion. 

“Fuck this awkward small talk,” Adrien says after a moment, slamming his glass down on the table. 

Viperion and Marinette both jump slightly. 

“C’mon. Chloe has a room upstairs that I’m allowed in and she always has a projected set up there, let’s watch a movie instead of being here.” 

The two of them exchange a look before shrugging and following Adrien. 

The elevator ride is somewhat uncomfortable- Adrien is obviously tipsy, Marinette is silent, and Viperion tries to hum something to dampen the tension. 

Adrien gestures for them to follow when they reach the twenty-first floor. He leads them down a hallway then punches in a code to a suite. 

The room is brighter than should be possible, and indeed, there is a projector set up in the place of a TV. It covers nearly the full wall. 

Marinette and Viperion marvel the room while Adrien turns off the lights, closes the curtains, and starts up the projector. 

“Come sit with me,” he says, patting either side of him on the bed. “Any movie suggestions?” 

“Uh, anything is fine by me,” Viperion says. 

“Oh, Adrien, let’s watch High School Musical! Weren’t you saying that you’ve never seen it? It’s a big hit in America.” 

“I guess we can watch it,” he says, clearly not wanting to but flipping through Netflix to find it.

The movie starts and suddenly it feels very intimate. 

Alone in a room, on a bed, with two of his superhero partners. 

Adrien leans over to Marinette, who sits on his left. 

“Do you think we can tell him to just unsuit? I mean, we both know it’s him, and plus, weren’t you saying that you had a crush on him?” Adrien whispers in her ear. 

She blushes intently. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that!”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m not as straight as I thought. Might be good for both of us,” he says, embarrassed. 

“You like him?”

“Yes? No? Maybe? Anyways, I wouldn’t hate it if the three of us started to uh, date.” 

Marinette grins. “Okay, chaton. Whatever you want.” 

“Hey, Luka,” she says loudly. 

Viperion’s head turns slowly. “Uh?” 

“Oh, come on, Luka, you can unsuit. It’s just me and Adri- Chat.”

He splutters. “How-? Why-?”

“Just- we revealed ourselves to each other a while ago, and we know about you, obviously, so you can, uh-” Adrien says, gesturing at him.

“Um. Okay. Sass, scales rest!” 

He detransforms, and the movie plays on, forgotten by its viewers. 

“Huh. He got hot,” Adrien accidentally says out loud. 

He slaps a hand over Luka’s mouth as Marinette laughs in the background. “Not. A. Word.” 

Luka smirks and Adrien can feel it against his hand. 

Marinette watches as Adrien slowly turns redder than her costume. 

“Pretty boy got you flustered?” she says in his ear. 

“I- uh- I need a minute,” he responds, panicking. 

He retreats to the bathroom, Plagg, Tikki, and Sass following behind him. 

He locks the door behind him and sits down against it. 

Plagg and Sass look at each other and snicker. Tikki reprimands them. 

She floats down to sit on Adrien’s knee. “Are you alright?” 

“Thanks for asking, Tikki. You’re so nice,” he says, pointedly glaring at the other two kwamis. 

Plagg sneers at him. “Are you overwhelmed? Did you leave because you couldn’t handle two people wanting you?” 

He meant for it to sound mean, but Adrien realizes that Plagg wasn’t wrong. 

Marinette and Luka were both so loving and kind; both of them loved everyone around them and cared so deeply about their passions. 

Adrien, on the other hand? He loved some people, for sure, but he wasn’t like them- he couldn’t devote himself to anything. 

“Adrien? Are you okay?” 

Sass and Plagg float down towards him, too. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he nods. “I’m fine. Here’s what I’m going to do: I’m going to not have a panic attack here, and then I’m going to go out there and… make out with them.” 

“Or something more?”

Sass snickers. “Shut up. I’m going to do this.” 

He washes his face aggressively before opening the door. 

“Marinette, Luka…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
